


Boy by the window/Boy behind the coffee counter

by Nessarin_the_greatish



Category: The Rosewood Chronicles - Connie Glynn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkwardness, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Lola and Lottie are supportive, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sign Language, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, they're both nervous and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessarin_the_greatish/pseuds/Nessarin_the_greatish
Summary: The boy by the window on a table for one is cute, Mickey can admit that.-The boy working behind the counter at his new favourite coffee shop is a little charming, Percy can admit that.-But neither would ever dream of introducing themselves- it just seems too daunting a task.





	Boy by the window/Boy behind the coffee counter

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH !!!!!!!!
> 
> It isn't very long but it's FINALLY finished.
> 
> I present to you...
> 
> THE FIRST COFFEE SHOP AU OF THE RWCH FANDOM
> 
> (enjoy)
> 
> :)

-

_{Mickey}_

 

There’s a new regular at the Tompkins coffee shop, sat at a table for one by the window and Mickey Tompkins has shot tentative glances his way for nearly a week now. The boy never orders anything, no, he usually has his notebook or a laptop out, studying probably.

 

And each day, Lola would nudge him with a small smile and say, "Mickey, just go say hi.”

 

For a brief moment he would even consider it too, a fiery resolve washing over him as he prepared another cup of coffee and thought, _today, today I’ll do it_. By the time the coffee is ready, steam swirling towards the ceiling, Mickey’s certainty is quashed.

 

_Tomorrow, tomorrow I’ll do it._

 

He likes to tell himself that (hopeful the words make it come true).

 

-

_{Percy}_

 

There’s a new coffee shop Percy Butter likes to stop by to sit down and get work done. The shop isn’t new, only new to him, and it isn’t particularly remarkable- well. It’s cozy and elegant, with a pale pink sofa in one corner and flower decorations adorning the walls. There are jars of lollipops on each pale blue table too, a nice touch, he thinks. The air is warm and the scent of coffee beans and freshly baked bread hangs in the air, ever present and very welcome.

 

The place is cute, sure, but the barista boy with the platinum blonde hair is even cuter; that’s why Percy comes back, despite his nerves in the new environment. Wistfully, he thinks about what it would be like to talk to him, maybe even find out his name. The thought is a constant at the shop, like white noise as he studies, erupting little flips in his stomach or a stutter in his heart.

 

_I won’t do it though, I know I never will._

 

He tells himself that (certain of the outcome).

 

-

 

Nearly three weeks come and go, and for the most part, Mickey’s only so hyper aware about what day it is because of the boy sat at the window. He can recall the days that chair was empty too, last Tuesday, Thursday, yester-

 

“Mickey? Could you get this order to-” Lottie stutters to a stop when she realises how he flicks his eyes over to window-boy, chewing on his lip anxiously.

 

Turning her full attention to him now, she says, “Look, just talk to him, I just know you’ll be OK, and...and as an excuse you can bring him an iced coffee. I’m sure it will go smoothly.” With a pat on the back and a wide, sincere grin, Mickey juts his head in a shaky nod.

 

_Today, I’ll do it today._

 

By the time he turns round to make the iced coffee, Lottie is already putting it in his hands with a thumbs up and another bright smile. Slowly, he makes his way round the counter, each edge forward a step into uncharted territory, uncharted _boy_ territory.

 

_Just, just breathe_ , he tells himself over and over, so focused on breathing correctly that-

 

What happens next is a little bit of a blur to Mickey, but at the very least, his breathing evened out. Slightly.

 

Attention almost entirely on the coffee, and breathing and _not_ freaking out, he trips over, maybe on a stray bag, maybe the air itself. The iced coffee falls to the floor, a pool of dark liquid forming fast. But Mickey does not.

 

Because his hands are tightly gripping the shoulders of cute window table boy. _The_ cute window table boy. And his heart is violently hiccupping in its chest.

 

-

 

Fast is both a massive overstatement, and a massive understatement, for how fast it really happens. Percy finally comes to the resolve that he will order something today- mainly because he’s starving, but mostly because he’s brave. Within a millisecond however, things drastically change. As in, less than a second after he stands up the charming barista boy falls, and Percy is the one to catch him. Not only is he astounded at how cliched this is, he also can’t think straight.

 

The boy in his arms, rather tentatively lets go, a nervous quirk of the lip. Percy blinks back at him. Then, his mouth finally starts moving. From the way hands fiddle and scratches at his head, along with his upturned eyebrows, it’s probably an apology he’s making.  

 

Paralysed by his nerves, he shakes his head quickly, but then the boy’s face falls. In more of a panic than ever, cheeks heating up and heart thumping wildly, his forefinger and middle finger tap on his ear twice, mouthing the words _I’m deaf._

 

At this point, Percy expects a look of utter revelation and an awkward retreat. But to his surprise, barista boy’s face lights up.

 

-

 

When the boy in front of him signs, _I’m deaf_ , Mickey finally understands why he hasn’t said a word since a rather awkward beginning. He takes a moment to think before signing, a little clumsily: _I’m really sorry I bumped into you. I’m Mickey. Your name?_

 

There’s a brief moment where all the boy does is stare in shock. Eventually though, a small smile graces his lips and he signs back: _Percy_.

 

And now, both Mickey and Percy are beaming, Mickey having lost track of his thoughts. He glances down at the floor and laughter bubbles up in his chest, staring at the mess he’s made. He’ll clean it, but, for now-

 

_Percy, would you like a coffee?_

 

He nods, so full of enthusiasm, a bright smile on his lips and reddened ears. It makes Mickey realise how the nod alone spoke volumes more than anything anyone else could have said.

 

The thought of it is dizzying. Percy is dizzying and Mickey adores that.

 

-

 


End file.
